


Like A Dog To A Bone (Stucky)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Captain America Steve Rogers, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Established Relationship, First Time, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: “Steve.”Steve nodded and stood up quickly, hands going to undo his slacks and throw them up, waiting until Bucky had thrown his jeans across the room with his boxers before one of his large fingers curled around the top of his briefs, pulling them down when he noticed Bucky watching again. Bucky’s eyes widened.“Holy shit.”





	Like A Dog To A Bone (Stucky)

**Author's Note:**

> i blame the stucky discord server i'm apart of - they know who they are
> 
> title from gimme more by kiss

The door was shut quickly and hastily, and then Bucky was forced into it, a gasp leaving his lips as Steve crowded him against it, kissing him frantically. Bucky’s hand grasped for the from of Steve’s button up and yanked him closer, even though Bucky felt overwhelmed by how much Steve was holding him in the first place. Steve obeyed and stood closer, no longer bending down and standing to his full height, causing Bucky to tilt his head up to continue their aggressive kiss.

“Steve-“ Bucky choked when Steve forced Bucky to move his head to the side, attacking his neck now with licks across sweaty skin and nips applied to blushes on cream. Steve grabbed his hips and yanked his lower body forward, forcing a thigh between Bucky’s legs for leverage. Bucky’s hands squabbled for Steve’s shoulders, fingers tight in the cloth. He could feel Steve’s smile press into his neck.

Steve trailed kisses up his neck and back to Bucky’s face, but ignored his lips in favour of kissing to Bucky’s ear, breathing calm and warm. Bucky shivered. “Can I fuck you?” He whispered lowly, fingers delicately trailing over Bucky’s jeans. “I’ve been thinking about it since I saw you in these jeans tonight.”

Bucky titled his head back, not caring about how cramped it would leave his neck and nodded, body hiking up when his crotch rubbed Steve’s thigh, knee firmly placed on the door. “Please, doll _please_.”

“I’ve got you,” Steve whispered gently, hands moving lower to curl around the back of Bucky’s thighs, before he was stepping back and pulling him up into his arms. Bucky wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist and held his neck, forcing Steve into a feverish kiss as they clumsily made their way to the direction of Bucky’s bedroom. Steve moaned against his lips when Bucky tugged at his hair, having to stop and grip Bucky’s thighs harder, biting at Bucky’s lip harshly.

Sooner before later Bucky was being dumped against the bed, legs falling and feet hanging over the edge of the bed, still spread as he stared up at Steve. Bucky’s eyes were glazed over, and his breathing was uneven, compared to Steve’s, who’s was normal (stupid serum). Steve’s eyes were dark with lust, lips red and raw, hair and shirt a mess. He leaned down and got his hands-on Bucky’s jacket, shucking it off before throwing it across the room, and Bucky hastily began to undo his shirt, still looking at Steve.

Steve followed his lead, both quickly stripping their torsos before they couldn’t keep their hands off each other any longer. Steve clambered onto the bed, straddling Bucky’s still spread thighs and holding his shoulders to the bed as they kissed hurriedly, lips and tongues smacking together. Bucky’s entire inside felt warm as one of Steve’s hands trailed down his chest slowly, with purpose. Bucky’s own were racing over Steve’s skin, feeling the places that he found made Steve’s voice hitch or throat moan in pleasure.

When Steve’s hand undid the clasps of Bucky’s belt, Bucky whined into the kiss and pushed him away slightly, enough to break the kiss. He moved his leg up, running his knee up the inside of Steve’s thigh and rub over Steve’s erection, causing them both to moan. Steve used both hands to throw Bucky’s belt off and begin to undo his jeans, whilst Bucky’s let his lips drop open as he felt at how big Steve’s cock was. When he took a proper look down at Steve’s slacks, he could see a dark wet stain on the black slacks, barely noticeable unless you looked for it.

Steve stopped when Bucky’s button and zipper was undone, seeing what Bucky was looking at, cheeks growing red to match his pleased grin. He grabbed Bucky’s hand -the one against the bed- and moved his down so he could feel how big Steve’s erection was. Bucky let his head fall back and a moan escape his lips, because Steve’s cock felt so large and he needed that in him right now right now-

“Shh,” Steve whispered, leaning down with closed eyes to brush their lips gently, making Bucky realise he’d said that out loud. “Is that what you want, sweetheart? Want me to fuck you?”

Bucky whined and nodded hastily, trailing an index finger over the shape in Steve’s slacks. “Steve.”

Steve nodded and stood up quickly, hands going to undo his slacks and throw them up, waiting until Bucky had thrown his jeans across the room with his boxers before one of his large fingers curled around the top of his briefs, pulling them down when he noticed Bucky watching again. Bucky’s eyes widened.

“Holy shit.”

The blush that adorned Steve’s cheeks trailed down his neck, racing over his pectoral muscles and his stomach before it changed into blonde hair, which trailed further down until it reached Steve’s dick. Bucky had had his fair share of male partners, but he’d never met someone with a cock as large as Steve’s was, and it made his heart race and stomach jump in all the right ways.

Steve hesitated. “Is this… okay?” he gestured vaguely to the lower half of his body, and Bucky nodded quickly, scrambling to sit up. He reached his hands out to Steve, who took them gently, intertwining their fingers. “It’s great, Steve. It’s really great, trust me.”

Steve snorted but followed when Bucky tugged him back onto the bed, kissing gentler then they had before. Steve groaned when on of Bucky’s hand trailed over his torso and wrapped around the bottom of his cock, easing the dry friction with the pre-come that had gathered at the tip and leaked down. “Lube?”

“Top drawer.”

Steve shoved Bucky down until he was lying again, shoulder pressing to the pillow comfortably as Steve got the lube from the drawer next to the bed, hesitating for a quick second before pulling out a condom as well, chucking them to the space beside Bucky. He gently pried Bucky’s legs open and situated himself between them, finally stopping just to let his eyes look over Bucky’s body. He squirmed under the watchful eye, but he was smiling at Steve slightly, understanding the stars that seemed to show in his eyes.

“You’re lovely,” Steve murmured, trailing hands down Bucky’s chest and stomach, massaging his fingers in his thighs, gripping them before he leaned down to suck the tip of Bucky’s cock into his mouth. Bucky gasped and forced his hips to stay down to the bed, eyes fluttering shut as he focused on Steve’s warm mouth, tongue lapping to try and get the pre-come and the sweat that was gathering under the hot ministrations. He didn’t feel Steve grab for the lube, didn’t hear the bottle pop open until a slick finger was pressing into him slowly. Bucky couldn’t help but thrust down on the finger, forcing it in him quicker and causing him to groan.

Steve sunk his mouth lower on his dick but didn’t do anything other than rub his tongue along the length, offering a distraction more than anything. Bucky let out high hums and low groans as he was worked open, one turning to two and then three, thrusting in and out of him slowly at first and then faster paced. Steve quickly figured out where Bucky’s prostate was and rubbed along it, just to feel Bucky jump up and grind his cock to the back of Steve’s throat.

Bucky babbled. “God Steve, you feel so good on me, need you. Need you need you need you right now please baby doll.”

Steve pulled off Bucky’s cock and nodded hurriedly, slowly pulling his fingers from Bucky and feeling him clench around him, whining at the loss. Steve leaned up to kiss him, groaning when Bucky’s fingers instantly tangled in his hair, reaching blindly for the lube a second time that evening. This time, Bucky did hear the cap pop, and heard Steve slick up his cock, causing his body to thrum with excitement.

Steve pulled away from their kiss when the tip of Steve poked against Bucky’s entrance, silently asking for permission once more. Bucky smiled and nodded at him, his lips splitting and letting out a relieved moan when Steve’s grip latched onto his thighs, slowly pushing into Bucky until he bottomed out. Bucky let himself relax in Steve’s grasps, gasping for air he couldn’t reach because Steve’s cock filled him up perfectly.

He opened his eyes when one of Steve’s hand held his face, looking at Bucky with worried eyes. “Do you need me to stop-“

“No,” Bucky assured quickly, one of his hands laying limp whilst the other grasped for Steve’s bicep, holding it there. He didn’t realise there in his wave of pleasure that Steve could easily break out of that hold, but he didn’t just nod at Bucky and slowly began to pull out, before fucking back into him slowly. Bucky groaned and continued to do so as Steve continued the ministrations at the same speed.

Bucky’s grip eventually tightened, growing impatient. “Steve, please. Fast, I need you to go faster-“

His voice cut off with a choked moan when Steve obeyed, the sound of skin slapping growing louder quickly as Steve fucked him faster and harder. Bucky’s legs wrapped around Steve’s waist, feet pressing into his ass as he seemed to get lost in the feeling, words leaving his lips without his consent.

“God Stevie, you’re so fucking big. I feel so full- so full so full, please Steve, harder, need it. Need you Steve, please, please please please please Steve-“

Steve’s hand wrapped around Bucky’s cock the same time he pressed their lips together hurriedly, words mixing with saliva and moans of pleasure. “I’ve got you, sweetheart. You can come. Can you come from me? From my hand around your dick and my nice, big cock filling you up so-“

Bucky didn’t get to catch the rest of Steve’s words before his world was going white and his body was thrumming, shooting across his chest and Steve’s hand. He could still feel Steve fucking into him, chasing his release with Bucky’s body.

When Bucky came to, when the world calmed down, Steve had cleaned them up, placed them under the covers and was lying next to him, gently playing with Bucky’s curls as he awaited him to come back. When Bucky hummed and rolled over to face Steve, Steve smiled at him in response and held his check. “Welcome back.”

Bucky let out a laugh, moving closer so they were cuddling properly. “You better fuck me again, every day, for the rest of my life. That was amazing, doll.”

Steve grinned and kissed his forehead. “How about we go to sleep first.”

“Mm.”


End file.
